Coffee And Cake
by chwitchety
Summary: Arizona is mostly glad for flagrant nudist!Callie.


Arizona stood, dressed in her pajamas, behind the kitchen counter as she poured the coffee into each mug. It was Thursday and Callie had to leave for work early. Arizona had been woken up to the sound of the shower starting. She had dozed for a while before she had decided to get up and make her girlfriend breakfast. And by breakfast she meant coffee. So what? Maybe her previous attempts at making Callie an edible breakfast had gone astray before, but nevertheless, Arizona Robbins could make one heck of a cup of coffee. Even if she did say so herself.

Congratulating herself on her "Excellent Girlfriend" status, Arizona grabbed the milk from the fridge. Unscrewing the top, she heard the angry hum of the hairdryer cease from within their room. A muted voice sounded from behind their door and Arizona looked over in mild interest as she poured sploshes into each mug. Rolling her eyes as Callie's muffled voice became more and more aggravated, Arizona screwed the lid back on the milk and turned to return the bottle to the fridge.

"Where is it?"

Callie burst through the door and into the room. Arizona turned around in surprise.

Her mouth fell slightly open.

"It should be here somewhere."

Callie, naked, but for a pair of red boy shorts, was hastily picking cushions off the sofa and searching beneath them with her hands. Having no luck, she gazed exasperatedly over at the coffee table strewn with magazines.

"Arizona, where was that bra I had on last night?"

Callie tore her eyes away from the scene of the search to face Arizona in question.

Arizona was momentarily stunned. The sunrise was leaking through the partially opened curtains and highlighting her girlfriend to most effect. Her long tan legs really did go all the way up to the red boy shorts. Her raven sheen of hair fell gracefully down her back and surrounded her face. But, god, if Arizona wasn't a boobs woman. Callie's buxom figure was facing her and Arizona's eyes dropped magnetically to her favourite asset. Her mouth began to instantaneously water. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized Callie had asked her a question. Something about underwear, was it?

"Yeah, they…it – looks nice," she managed to stutter. Her eyes dropped to the panties and bounced back to her girlfriend's breasts.

Callie's eyebrow crooked.

"Arizona."

Arizona glanced up at Callie's amused face.

"My bra. Where is it?"

Arizona, realizing she had been fairly obviously caught out, promptly shut her mouth and shook her head. She grinned and walked steadily over to Callie, arms outstretched, to encircle her neck.

"The red one? I don't know, sweetie," she languished.

Arizona's eyes closed momentarily at the feeling of Callie's bare breasts against her singlet-covered own. Callie's eyes glinted at Arizona's use of the term of endearment. She looked down at her evidently aroused girlfriend who was now in the process of smelling her skin and rubbing herself up against Callie.

"Got ladywood, darling?"

Arizona shot her a look.

"So what if I do?"

Callie smirked, her eyes glancing away to the kitchen counter top and double-taking.

"There it is!"

Breaking out of Arizona's embrace, Callie walked the few steps over to the counter to pick up the lacy red bra from the floor under one of the stools. Bending at the waist, she missed it on the first grab and rocked back to capture it in her hand for the second try.

Successful, Callie shivered slightly as she stood up as Arizona's cold palm placed itself on the upper part of the back of her thigh.

"Fuck, Callie, are you trying to kill me?"

Callie, now upright, laughed out loud. Arizona stepped close behind her and pressed her lips firmly to the back of her neck. Her hands trailed up Callie's hips to the small of her back, then reversed themselves and slid back down underneath the boy shorts to grasp her ass and squeeze.

"Hey. Horn-star. I've gotta go to work. Back off."

Arizona exhaled in frustration and allowed Callie to turn in her arms. One hand remained on her ass as the other crept around to the front of her pants and mischievously began to play with the elastic.

"Cal?"

"Nuh-uh," Callie eyes were filled with mirth and mild arousal as she gently pulled Arizona's questing hand into her own, "I just got my period today."

Arizona started. "I don't m…"

Callie cut her off quickly, "I know you don't, but I have to go to work in 10 minutes and that is not enough time to take a shower."

Arizona rocked her head back, rested it on her own shoulder and sighed. "Okay, okay."

Callie grinned as she stepped away from her girlfriend.

"It's your own fault anyway."

Arizona's head snapped back upright.

"What? Why?"

Callie turned back to her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I probably got my period today because you fucked me so hard on the sofa last…"

"Oh my god, Callie," Arizona's arousal skyrocketed as she shoved her hands up in front of her girlfriend's face, "just stop it."

"That's not what you said last…"

"Stop it!"

Arizona's eyes flicked incredulously around the room before coming back to Callie's face. Callie's face, which had become slightly flushed with hooded eyelids over eyes that were suddenly fixated on Arizona's mouth.

"Are you kidding me?"

Arizona grabbed Callie's upper arms, turned her and pushed her toward the bedroom door.

"You are worse than little kids that get freaked out by their own ghost stories."

Callie paused and began to turn back to Arizona indignantly.

Arizona pushed her again. "Just go, already."

Callie harrumphed and begrudgingly padded her way back to the bedroom.

"Wait!"

Callie turned and watched as Arizona flit to the counter and picked up a steaming mug, holding it out to her.

"A peace offering to the naked one."

Callie beamed and made her way back to Arizona to accept the coffee with a light kiss.

"I guess you can stay – oh!"

Callie carefully jumped backwards in mock indignation, holding her coffee out from her body. Arizona's hand had crept up between their close proximity and had cupped Callie's breast drawing her thumb over a pert nipple.

"Sneaky!"

Callie pursed her lips, gleefully, and cast an accusing look at Arizona before turning diva-style to march off in a huff.

Arizona couldn't help but drop her gaze.

"Cheeky!"

She laughed delightedly when Callie shimmied and slapped her own ass before disappearing into the bedroom with a flounce.

Yep. Most of the time, Arizona Robbins was pretty grateful that her girlfriend was a flagrant nudist.


End file.
